


Red Penny

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: История о том, как появилась Чарли Брэдбери и какую роль в этом сыграла Джо Харвелл
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635895
Kudos: 2





	Red Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Penny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441592) by [kalymnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalymnos/pseuds/kalymnos). 



> АУ по отношению к некоторым фактам из жизни Чарли

**Ньюарк, Делавэр.**  
Когда все закончилось, от перевертыша остались только изрезанное тело на ковре и кровь на ее балийском шарфе ручной работы, она начала смеяться. Глубоко, до коликов в животе, до нехватки воздуха, неконтролируемо смеяться.  
  
Джо, девушка с окровавленным серебряным ножом, стояла там и смотрела на нее с осторожностью.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Все еще борясь с приступом тошноты, она наклонилась, глубоко дыша. Ей нечего было сказать. А что сказать, когда вы были в двадцатичетырехчасовом плену у двойника своего соседа по комнате и ваша жизнь изменилась навсегда?  
  
Она оглянулась, изучая разрушения — перевернутую мебель, разбитые рамки для фотографий, валяющиеся на полу книжные полки. Вспомнилось, что в кладовке на втором этаже было спрятано тело Ханны, что она никогда не сможет подняться по лестнице без мыслей о светящихся глазах и смерти в одиночку. Может, завтра она сможет думать, какой сегодня была офигенной: как тролль из «Подземелий и драконов» вернулась, чтобы помочь убить монстра и спасти девушку, которую едва знала. Но прямо сейчас она стояла в квартире, что еще буквально вчера принадлежала ей, и только думала, поворачиваясь обратно к Джо, девушке с окровавленным ножом, о том, что ей прямо сейчас не помешали бы чертовы луковые кольца.  
  
Джо внимательно всматривалась в ее глаза. Затем, не говоря ни слова, привела квартиру в порядок. И только после этого они сели в машину и отправились куда подальше из города.  
  


***

  
  
Они разогнали побитую маленькую Хонду, Джо была за рулем только потому, что ее руки очень сильно тряслись. Несмотря на то, что Джо была невысокой и худой, она еле влезла на водительское место и сидела сгорбившись, зато вела машину безрассудно и дерзко, не обращая внимания на количество бензина в баке. Она воображала Джо за рулем ржавого пикапа с огромными колесами, ревущим двигателем и широким виниловым сиденьем и решила, что так было бы лучше. Не было сомнений, что Джо выросла не в городе.  
  
Пока они мчались по шоссе, опустилась ночь, и Ньюарк исчез в зеркале заднего вида, адреналин уже перестал так бешено выделяться в ее кровь и остался только тянущей тошнотой в животе. Это была самая долгая поездка за луковыми кольцами, или ее просто кто-то, кто был для нее незнакомцем еще двадцать четыре часа назад, увозил как можно дальше от единственной жизни, что она знала.  
  
Вместо того чтобы себя накручивать, она наблюдала за тем, как Джо расслабилась на сиденье, убрав одну руку с руля и высунув локоть в открытое окно машины. И почему-то ей подумалось, что та наслаждалась поездкой и скоростью и ненавидела сидеть на одном месте без дела. Это напомнило ей ее саму в прошлой жизни, загнанную и носящую будто чужую одежду, не подходящую ей по размеру.  
  
Ноги Джо были широко расставлены в узких выцветших джинсах, которые бросились ей в глаза и согрели. Это был долгий день, но вовсе не причина отказаться от неожиданного и отчаянного желания оказаться между ними.  
  
Джо уловила ее взгляд и улыбнулась полудикой, волнующей и сексуальной улыбкой. Она ударила по газам, отчего их вжало в сиденья, асфальт под машиной начал исчезать с еще большей скоростью. Джо ойкнула, и это оказалось заразно — на ее лице расцвела такая же сумасшедшая улыбка, в ее паху сладко заныло, а шоссе все пролетало мимо них и пролетало.  
  


***

  
  
Они не разговаривали до границы Западной Вирджинии. Когда практически рассвело, Джо произнесла:  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что мы оставили Брианну Харпер там, в Ньюарке, так ведь?  
  
И она вернулась в реальность. Брианна Харпер — это ее имя, это она, и она прямо здесь, в этой машине. Она что, никогда не сможет вернуться назад, вернуться домой?..  
  
— У копов есть четкая фотография, на которой ты стреляешь из Глока…  
  
— Из чего?  
  
Джо моргнула.  
  
— Из чего? Из пистолета, блин. Ты не можешь быть еще неопытнее?  
  
Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Джо продолжила.  
  
— Не отвечай. Не хочу знать, как ты набралась приемчиков, пересматривая «Зену — королеву воинов». Я видела игрушки, — с легкой ухмылкой произнесла Джо, давая понять, что издеваться над ней сильно не собиралась. — Как бы то ни было, перевертыш в твоем обличье натворил много дел. У копов есть снимки, на которых ты покупаешь пистолет, к тому же с полдюжины свидетелей присутствовали при перестрелке на заправке. Скоро они узнают, кому принадлежат пули, и придут за тобой с факелами и вилами. И ты окажешься за решеткой до конца своей жизни, милая.  
  
У нее перехватило дыхание. _Я не убийца. Меня зовут Брианна Харпер. Я двадцатитрехлетняя геймерша из Делавэра, и это не моя жизнь._  
  
Рука Джо оказалась на ее.  
  
— Ты уже сама знаешь об этом. Ты знала об этом еще до того, как мы уехали. Именно поэтому ты поехала со мной, — хватка грубая, без толики нежности пригвоздила ее к месту. — Ты не можешь вернуться, — печально добавила Джо. — Ты теперь одна из нас.  
  
Она спустилась по сиденью, чувствуя, как капли горя вот-вот были готовы стечь по ее щекам. В этом как-то мало утешения, но то, как Джо не отпускает ее руку? Ну хоть от этого не было больно.  
  
Чуть позже она фыркнула:  
  
— Это не игрушки, — раздраженно сказала она, глядя в окно. — У меня была точная копия шакрама(1). И если бы ты сама не смотрела «Зену», то не знала бы, откуда он.  
  
— Эй, я никогда не говорила, что не смотрела этот сериал раньше, — рассмеялась Джо. — К тому же Зена и Габриель? — Джо облизала губы и сладко простонала, глядя на нее из-под густых ресниц. — Шикарно.  
  
По ее телу прошла дрожь. Может, Брианна Харпер и провела несколько лет, прыгая по шкале Кинси(2), но сейчас у нее практически не было шансов устоять перед Джо, девушкой с окровавленным серебряным ножом.  
  


***

  
  
Они провели две ночи в мотеле в ста милях от Индианаполиса, где только ели, спали и смотрели дрянные дневные сериалы. Она решила стать вегетарианкой, думая, что сейчас для этого самое подходящее время. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как Джо вцепилась в несуществующее жемчужное ожерелье у себя на шее и разглагольствовала о богохульстве, из всех пицц выбирая пепперони, но это все было лишь дополнительным бонусом.  
  
Во второй вечер она уже была готова сойти с ума от нахождения в четырех стенах. Сидеть взаперти значит быть полной противоположностью Тельме и Луизе, и она планирует поставить перед этим фактом Джо, как только та вернется из магазина.  
  
Но Джо вернулась с дюжиной набитых пакетов и переступила порог, тяжело дыша и хмурясь.  
  
— Мне нужно выпить, — сказала она, бросая пакеты на ближайшую кровать.  
  
— Ты что, скупила весь город?  
  
Джо оторвалась от бутылки виски, поморщилась и прорычала:  
  
— Заткнись и сними с себя одежду.  
  
— Гхм, — она закашлялась, чувствуя, как сердце забилось чаще. И принялась наблюдать за тем, как Джо доставала из пакетов содержимое — водопад яркой одежды обрушился на кровать. Внезапно она поняла, что к чему, и с трудом справилась с подступившим разочарованием. — А, — выдавила она из себя и подошла ближе. — Ты купила мне новую одежду.  
  
— Не стесняйся меня хвалить и благодарить.  
  
— Ты купила мне ужасную новую одежду. — В одной ее руке оказался пиджак горчичного цвета, а в другой — пара ярко-синих джинсов. Она потрясла этим перед Джо: — Я не буду это носить!  
  
Джо плюхнулась на другую кровать, ее кровать, и еще раз попыталась ее урезонить.  
  
— Ты исчезнешь. Тебе нужен абсолютно новый стиль. Кроме того, мне кажется, что шик семидесятых вполне подойдет для такого маленького Ангела Чарли, как ты. Вот, — сказала она, принимая сидячее положение, — передай мне тот коричневый бумажный пакет.  
  
Порывшись в куче, вызывающей только отвращение (будто ей недостаточно было уже всего произошедшего), она нашла пакет и последовала за Джо, которая направилась в ванную, таща за собой стул.  
  
— Сядь, — приказала Джо, вытряхивая содержимое из пакета и включая воду в раковине. Она взяла в руки две маленькие коробочки и радостно улыбнулась. — Как думаешь, «Черная магия» или «Рыжая Пенни»(3)?  
  
— О нет. _Нет._ Нет-нет-нет!  
  
— «Рыжая Пенни», да? Полностью согласна. Хороший выбор.  
  


***

  
  
Именно так она и оказалась сорок минут спустя — с отклоненной назад головой, с полотенцем на своих плечах и яркой рыжей краской на волосах.  
  
Она нахмурилась и принялась изучать упаковку.  
  
— Еще раз: как долго краска будет держаться?  
  
Джо проигнорировала вопрос, снимая с ее ушей нелепую пластиковую пленку.  
  
— Просто… Я думала, что у меня всегда будут каштановые волосы, понимаешь? У Гермионы были каштановые волосы, хоть и гуще, и…  
  
— Хватит болтать, — раздраженно фыркнула Джо. — Я не могу достать до… — Она протанцевала на другую сторону. — Мне нужно… не двигайся.  
  
Она практически со стороны наблюдала за тем, как Джо подняла и перекинула ногу через стул, а когда Джо оседлала ее бедра так, что их лица оказались в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, глаза ее удивленно распахнулись.  
  
Они прижимались друг к другу бедрами, и, блядский боже, у нее ни за что на свете не получится достойно справиться с этой ситуацией.  
  
Джо нагнулась к ванне и взяла в руки смеситель.  
  
— Откинься назад, — тихо попросила она, и ее дыхание теплым и сладким облаком окутало их. — Нужно сейчас смыть.  
  
— Хорошо, — едва слышно ответила она, закрывая глаза и делая то, что было велено.  
  
Ладони Джо мягко прикрывали ее лицо, защищая глаза от брызг, и это было немного неожиданно, но не то чтобы прямо очень.  
  
_— Я охотник_ , — сказала Джо той первой ночью в машине как бы между прочим и с гордостью в голосе. — _А это означает, что в руках моих прячется сила._  
  
Это приятно, она начала расслабляться и немного съехала вниз на стуле, когда теплая вода коснулась ее головы, а пальцы Джо начали нежно массировать, смывая краску с волос.  
  
Долгое время они просто молчали, пар наполнял комнату, делая воздух тяжелым, тугим и густым. От каждого легкого прикосновения Джо ей хотелось больше, спина ее изгибалась в погоне за каждым жестким касанием пальцев головы, за ногтями, вонзающимися в кожу за ушами. Тяжело было не двигаться и совершенно невозможно было держать рот на замке — тихие стоны, аккомпанирующие стекающей в ванну воде, исходили именно от нее, из ее открытого и жаждущего рта. Останавливаться она и не подумала.  
  
Как раздвинула ноги, как прижимала свои руки к бедрам Джо, она не знала, но это точно было, потому что сейчас она чувствовала жар, прижимающийся к ее дырке. Жар двигался, толкался, _растирал_ , и она впивалась в него руками, пытаясь ощутить его еще ближе, и вдруг поняла, что на самом деле происходило.  
  
Она распахнула глаза.  
  
Джо снизу посмотрела на нее, глаза ее были практически черными, грудь вздымалась, а смеситель позабыт на дне ванны. Несколько долгих мгновений они глядели друг на друга, все еще прижимаясь одна к другой, горя под своей одеждой и приходя в себя.  
  
— Ты хочешь?.. — выдохнула Джо, блуждая взглядом по ее лицу, а затем с разочарованием опустилась на пол.  
  
А она… она не знала как, но неожиданно кинулась вперед и жадно поцеловала Джо.  
  
— Хочу.  
  
Они оказались на кровати в несколько быстрых секунд, одежда их разлетелась по всей комнате. Она целовала тело Джо, желая коснуться каждого дюйма ее кожи, и не чувствовала удовлетворения, пока не уткнулась носом в горячую и мокрую киску. Она с жадностью вылизывала Джо, трахала ее языком и пальцами и сглатывала все ее соки. Это было давно, и она всего лишь пару раз этим занималась, но Джо стонала и кричала, кусала себя за запястье, и тянула ее за волосы, и ругалась как моряк, и все это посылало влажный порыв гордости и возбуждения между ее собственными ногами.  
  
Через некоторое время Джо перевернула ее, чтобы вернуть услугу, и в течение пяти минут она, опустившись бедрами на матрас, сидя прямо, трахала лицо Джо.  
  
Джо поднялась и оседлала одно ее бедро, прижимаясь своей киской к ее, чтобы они соприкасались. Ее рот был блестящим, и мокрая улыбка блуждала на губах.  
  
— Назови имя.  
  
— Что? — переспросила она потрясенно.  
  
— Назови имя, чтобы я могла его выкрикивать.  
  
— О боже, — подумала она, зажмурившись и борясь с подступающим оргазмом. Она старалась, пытаясь придумать что-то, хоть что-нибудь в ответ.  
  
_«…маленький Ангел Чарли, как ты…»_  
  
— Чарли, — выпалила она, отчаянно надеясь, что Джо не рассмеется.  
  
Джо замерла, вглядываясь в ее лицо. А затем медленно, набирая ритм, ее бедра начали раскачиваться.  
  


***

  
  
«Чарли» — произнесла она про себя, когда они уже дремали, обнявшись. Имя казалось подходящим. Правильным.  
  
_Привет, меня зовут Чарли.  
  
Сучки._  
  
Чарли улыбнулась.  
  


***

  
  
— Куда ты меня везешь? — спросила следующим утром Чарли, когда они снова уселись в Хонду.  
  
Джо надела на себя солнцезащитные очки и включила зажигание.  
  
— Везу тебя повидаться с одним моим другом, Эшем. Он поможет тебе с документами. Он лучший в этом бизнесе.  
  
— Разве существует бизнес по подделке документов?  
  
— Боже, тебе столькому придется научиться, милая, — Джо наклонилась и поцеловала ее, грязно и быстро, и выехала на трассу.  
  
Чарли не упомянула, что могла бы взломать базы данных ЦРУ быстрее, чем этот Эш мог хакнуть полицейский участок.  
  
— Так мы едем в путешествие, так это называется? Я еще никогда не была в путешествии.  
  
Джо фыркнула.  
  
— Нет, мы не едем в гребаное _путешествие_. В путешествия ездят придурки и девочки из сестринств на весенних каникулах.  
  
Чарли закатила глаза и улыбнулась, потому что, несмотря на слова Джо, они определенно отправляются в путешествие.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Шакрам — оружие, которое используется главной героиней сериала «Зена — королева воинов». Шакрам имеет форму диска, диаметром примерно 27–30 см, заточенный по краям как бритва, который обладает отличными аэродинамическими качествами. При умелом обращении возвращается к хозяину подобно бумерангу. Шакрам в полете сам по себе не может издавать какой-либо звук, но на шакраме Зены есть углубления и специальный узорчатый рисунок, который заставляет его свистеть в полете. Он сделан из металла Гефеста.
> 
> 2\. Шкала Кинси — попытка измерить сексуальную ориентацию людей по шкале от нуля (исключительно гетеросексуальная ориентация) до 6 (исключительно гомосексуальная ориентация).
> 
> 3\. «Черная магия» и «Рыжая Пенни» — названия краски для волос фирмы «L’Oréal», черной и, соответственно, рыжей.


End file.
